


Bowling wolves

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lydia Martin is Part of the Pack, M/M, Malia Bashing, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Read it as you like, Sorry Not Sorry, bowling fic, but also an alpha banshee, crack!fic, gen - Freeform, halehounds, pre-Sterek - Freeform, pre-steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: The bowling fic nobody needs and I wrote neverless xD





	Bowling wolves

They had it all, matching shirts, hats and shoes. Yes even the shoes. They may be borrowed, ill fitting and smelling a bit funny, but they had the same colors and that was all that mattered. Mason had made sure to get them right the first time. It took him days to collect all shoes sizes and another few hours waiting for the bowling center to open. As the doors finally slid apart he stepped in, eager to be the first at the counter to get all the shoes they needed (and one extra pair for Peter. He might have said he’d rather burn to death a third time, or have another daughter like Malia - and what was that even about?! - than to be seen wearing these ridiculous clothes and shoes, but they all knew about his secret passion for bowling and were sure he’d come last minute.) 

It was the second Wednesday in March, one week after their last training session. Most of their team was already there. Derek stood, brooding and arms crossed over his muscled chest, next to an overly happy Malia who no-one actually invited. If they were honest, they actually made a big deal out of NOT telling her anything. Who knows how she found out about their bowling team, Mason for sure didn’t tell her anything. 

Stiles, the one of the few who wasn’t playing, sat on the bench chili-dog, cheese fries and an XXL cup of sparkly soda on the table in front of him. “Do you really want to eat all of that?” Lydia asked frowning at the amount of fast food in front of Stiles as she sat down next to him. Mason couldn’t hide his grin, he had seen Stiles eat far more than that as he had participated in a human vs werewolf eating contests at least 3 times by now.

As time ticked by more and more of their team arrived making Mason less nervous about it. He might haven’t been the one to set this up, Derek for once beat him to a pack activity by proclaiming that they were Werewolf-Bowling-Team now, after he had gotten the 25th letter reminding him about the need to finally announce his Bowling Team for the annual Bowling Competition that the supernatural community was secretly holding every year in the Bowling Center in Beacon Hills and how his family’s team was dearly missed. 

After he could no longer hide the unfortunate, he called them all in for a pack meeting. After some tense silence, some gruff words in between brooding and eyebrow dancing, that Stiles responded to with some eyelid movement of his own, (what was up with these two and their secret communication anyway?) they were able to focus on the important things. 

Mason almost laughed out loud as he remembered how Scott made sure that they settled on a name for their team first. Every insistence on how it would be much more helpful to know who on their pack could actually bowl was out of option for the true Alpha and self proclaimed leader of their bowling team. (Even after finding out that he didn’t even know what bowling was, and yes Scott we are all sure it has NOTHING to do with actual bowls! He kept on insisting he was the leader of their team, because, true Alpha apparently makes you the leader of EVERYTHING now.) 

The debate, well, let’s call it by its real name, the fight for the best Team Name, went, well, like every fight with teenagers would go. Down the route to hell with a lot of screaming, shouting and hair pulling. Or in case of Stiles and Derek, just adoringly patting each others hair while commenting on the softness and the smell. These guys were just weird. Anyhow, after shouting an abstruse amount of names like “4 Guys, 12 Balls”, “All Balls, no Glory”, “Bowl Movements”, “Knuckles Deep”, “Lords of Pinterfell” they settled on “Balls of Fury” what made Stiles laugh out loud. “Furry balls!” was he shouting hours later as they went separate ways. “I can’t believe you went with “Furry balls!”

The Bowling Center was getting more and more crowded by the minute, filling up with lots and lots of different supernatural species. All of which Mason hadn’t seen before. He couldn’t stop staring at what looked like a team of dwarfs, lead by one dark haired fair skinned beauty. This was either a really good homage of Snow white and the seven dwarfs or they were Snow White and the seven dwarfs. He couldn’t tell. Next to them took a team of several different creatures its place. But they were too far away to really make out who or what they were. The only ones he could see clearly was some form of ghostly being that was hovering above the ground and shining silvery blue and another one that looked like a mermaid in a too big gold fish glas. 

“Stop staring at them!” somebody hissed and as he turned he could see Liam standing next to him. He was wearing his work uniform and notepad in his hand, ready to take the orders of the teams. “They come here every week and it’s not kind to stare at them like this. Also, isn’t it time to get ready for your game!?” he said, sounding more annoyed than he looked. Mason couldn’t be angry at him for that use of tone, he wouldn’t be happy to work here either, even with these supernaturals being here all the time. So no wonder Liam was a bit sour, they were going to play and he was stuck at work. But it wasn’t like it wasn’t his own fault. He insisted to be on the team, said he had is anger issues under control. And at first it seemed like he really did. But after he flew for what felt like the 10th but was probably the 23th time head first into the pins - and yes, playing with his claws out was not easy but the others managed it too, Liam! - he had enough and threw the bowling ball onto the ground. It goes without saying that the manager wasn’t all too happy about the big hole that went from the 6th lane right into the cellar under the building. 

Liam’s parents weren’t happy either and instead of paying his depth they made sure their son would finally learn what responsibility was and how to control himself around other people's properties. So they made him work the money he owned the manager off. What lead to him wearing the yellow mustard colored uniform everyday after school for the next 2 years. The bowling center paid a lousy salary but he had to do, what he had to do. 

“I.. but have you.. there’s a mermaid - and!” Mason stammered for moment before his arms flying all around him in an attempt to signal boost to Liam how amazing and fantastically awesome it was to see a mermaid for the first time, but Liam wasn’t having it. “No. And now go.” he said pushing his friend towards their pack. 

Reluctant, Mason let himself be pushed until he came to a halt next to Scott who was polishing his alpha red bowling ball in an almost obscene way. “Just a little bit more polish, just a little bit more.” he was mumbling to himself while applying a huge amount of white substance to his ball and whipping it away with his shirt. Yes, you read that correct. Scott was using his shirt, the one he should be wearing right now but which he much rather polish his ball with, leaving his chest free of any clothes. All to Kira’s joy, obviously, as she could do nothing other than stare open mouthed at her boyfriend. The game and the people around her completely forgotten. 

All while Derek fought with Lydia about the best strategies to win all the games they were playing, wiping her equations and symbols from her whiteboard with his thumbhole sweater that the one he wore under his bowling shirt, just to replace them with his own scribbles. Stiles, who still sat on the bench next to them, ordered a couple dozen new appetizers and beverages from Liam, adding his voice to the loud atmosphere and making it kinda difficult for Liam to catch anything he said. 

And Malia? She was kinda distracted by all the shiny things around her and chasing ball after ball, that someone (*cough* Mason*cough*) threw past her. If she was already here, better have her not talk was his motto. 

Then hell broke loose. It started all pretty simple. Liam struggled to catch Stiles’ order in between the arguments and insults Derek and Lydia were throwing at each other, their argument was getting more and more heated by the minute. It wasn’t an easy task to deal with all this noise and loud people to begin with but standing this close to two, way too stubborn, alphas was just a tiny bit too much for Liam and he could feel his fangs coming out as he ground his teeth together trying to stay focused. He couldn’t afford another of his one of his anger management issues so he tried his best to keep calm. 

But in the end, it didn’t work out. He was just not made for waiting and customer service. He threw his notepad at the ground and wolfed out. “Ahhh screw this!” he shouted, then roared threw himself between Derek and the whiteboard, throwing the table and Lydia to the ground. Plates, glasses and the rest of food flew through the air, landing partly on Stiles, Lydia and on Kira, breaking the spell Scott’s naked torso had on her. Lydia, who couldn’t take any food coming in contact with her designer clothes, screamed as loud as she could, before storming off into the woman’s washroom, taking care of her ruined clothes and ego.

Derek, instead of being a calm and level headed alpha himself, wolfed out too and threw himself at Liam as soon as he saw Stiles on the ground. Followed by Scott who didn’t notice what was going on, but saw Derek attacking his Beta so he had to get involved too. No one was touching is property without his consent! And what had started out as two werewolves ended soon in a huge fighting pile of a kitsune, a coyote and a whole pack of wolves with a Stiles in the mix. 

A couple of hours later they all sat in a quiet booth in the diner next door. Stiles, with the help of a seemingly concerned Derek, nursed his minor wounds while the others stared awkwardly at their filled plates. Besides Lydia and Peter nobody seemed happy or to be interested in their food. “You know, it went all out with cold water. As I am always preaching, you should invest in designer clothes.” Lydia said, taking a bite from her fry. Peter, who was holding the golden bowling trophy was nodding along. “I always say the same. But are they listening?” Peter looked at the others, whose clothes were covered in blood, food and dirt. “Of course not.” Lydia mused, taking a sip from her strawberry milkshake. 

And Mason? Mason was still at awe. They might not have played, and he himself was so not a use for anybody today, neither their fighting team nor Peter, but they still won all games against the other teams. How Peter did it was a wonder in itself.

All Mason knew was that Peter had suddenly appeared out of thin air next to him. Taking one disappointed glance (and was that longing in his eyes as he saw Stiles?) towards their team before he set himself up for a game. 

It didn’t matter how hard Mason tried, he couldn’t see what was going on through all the arms and legs and body parts fighting in front of him. All he got were glimpses of Peter’s game and his custom made bowling shirt, (with with swarovski crystals and silver applications on it, that was what Mason was sure of, he’d seen such glitzy crystals at his mom’s dresses before) and the name HaleHounds on his back in calligraphy letters. 

After an awfully long pause, in which Malia went and got herself more water for her dog bowl that sat on the ground, and hey, it wasn’t their fault that there weren't any more chairs on their table for her to sit on, it’s not like Peter had paid the waitresses and waiters at their diner to take out all the extra chairs, Derek found his courage to finally speak up. “Peter, why did you do it?” he asked, looking at his uncle with uncertain eyes. You never knew with Peter these days. He could be up to no good again and it wasn’t beyond him to use their bowling team for it. “I couldn’t let you ruin our legacy and honor, Derek.” he said, holding the trophy he won tighter and smiling in pride. 

“Legacy and honor?” Derek repeated still not trusting his uncle. “Sure, sure.” rolling his eyes at his obvious lie. “You don’t need to tell me, I will find it out anyway.” Satisfied with his answer he grabbed his burger and took his first bite. 

“Ungrateful brat.” Peter said and rolled his eyes as he saw the others look at him with suspicion on their faces. He did understand why they weren’t believing him but it still hurt. Bowling was more than just a passion, it was a family tradition, one that was sacred to him. Derek might have forgotten about it, but he didn’t. And so it was on him to win the game,while the others where otherwise occupied. 

“You will never understand it.” he said into the ground, as the others finally began to talk to each other. To his surprise it was Stiles who nudged his arm lightly. 

“I get it,” he said, uneven smile on his face and a warm truth in his eyes. “I really do,” he nudged his arm again, smile getting warmer and wider before he let his eyes fall back onto his plate and he clapped his hands together in excitement. “This looks delicious, let’s eat!” and with that, the moment between them was over and the next hell broke loose as if the ice was finally broken. 

They sat in the diner for hours, talking, joking and laughing and it felt so much like family, that all about the fight before was forgotten. In the end, it was Peter - who everyone was still suspicious of - being celebrated for bringing the trophy, and first place, back to Beacon Hills and plans were made to keep it there in the future.


End file.
